


A Drowning Sensation

by AceCosmos



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: "WHAT ANIMAL IS THAT?", David thought Max was dead, Drowning, Max is frightened beyond belief, Near-Death Experience, please help everyone in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceCosmos/pseuds/AceCosmos
Summary: Drowning is painful.It's frightening....But it's calm.





	

Drowning is painful. But it’s calm.

Looking up at the sky, dark clouds were already billowing in. It’s here.

David shielded his face with his hand and looked up at the sky. Wet raindrops began to splash on his face. He turned to the huddle of campers behind him. He cleared his throat. “Well, campers,” he announced as the rain began to pour down harder. “Due to the bad weather, we have to go inside. To the mess hall!” He began to quickly trek to the mess hall, the kids awwing and following him.

All doors were locked. All windows were closed. They couldn’t risk damage from the storm.

There was a rustle in the bushes. Max leapt out with a slingshot. “Aha!” he yelled. “I got you now, Da—” He looked around. Nobody was there. “David?” he whispered. “Nikki? Neil?” It began to thunder, the wind howling. “…Guys?”

Back at the mess hall, everyone was drying off. David locked the door and turned. “Roll call!” he yelled. He looked around, then paused. “Wait.” he said. “Where’s Max?”

Gwen looked up and just rolled her eyes. “Probably somewhere else in the building, evilly planning your demise or whatever.” she grunted, before looking back down at her romance novel. David nodded, and everyone went to doing an activity.

Meanwhile, Max trudged back to the camp, covered in mud and water. He flinched and whimpered every time thunder cracked. He had been walking for a while. He was hoping it wouldn’t get worse, but something cold began to run through his feet. Water. “Oh, no…” he whispered. The lake had flooded, and was rising quickly. He looked to see a wave going towards him. “NONONONONO!” he ran as fast as he could, all the way to the mess hall. He banged on the door, but…nobody heard him. He stepped back, and slipped. The water was up to his waist. He climbed up the flagpole, trying to get a grip, but his already dirty hands slipped and, with a harsh gust of wind, he slipped off and into the water. He couldn’t do anything as he was carried away, hitting rocks and branches and trees. He weakly grabbed onto a rock, and, with the last of his energy, he screamed, crying for help, before letting go. He sunk into the flood, mud and water filling up his lungs and causing his vision. A calming feeling went through Max as everything went black.

An hour later, the storm was over and the floodwater had more or less receded. Everyone ran out and started playing around. Dolf saw something in the distance and walked over to David. “David?” he asked. “What animal is that?”

David squinted. His eyes widened and he sprinted over to the unmoving form. “Max…?” he whispered, shaking him. Water could be heard sloshing around in his body. Max didn’t breathe or show any signs of life. “MAX!” David immediately picked the fragile child up in his arms, sprinting to the mess hall. Nikki and Neil followed.

“…ax…”

“Max…?”

“MAX!”

Max weakly opened his eyes, his chest heaving. David, Nikki, and Neil loomed over him, tears drifting down their faces and their expressions twisted into a look of guilt. “G…uys…?” he choked out.

Nikki and Neil both pulled him into a tight hug, crying.

“Thank…thank god you’re okay!” Nikki gasped out.

“W-we thought you were dead…” Neil whispered.

The three of them embraced for a long while.

Later, David sat alone with Max, who was curled up in his arms, shivering. “…Max…?” he quietly asked after a long bout of silence. “…W…what happened…?” Max’s eyes widened and he started to cry. David shushed him, rubbing his back. “Shh, shh…it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me…”

Once Max had calmed down, he spoke after hours of not speaking. “…Drowning is really calming, y'know.” he whispered. “I’d be fine with dying that way.” David’s eyes widened and he embraced Max tightly.

“I’m sorry…just, please don’t say that, okay?”

They sat and watched as the lake receded, the setting sun reflecting on it.


End file.
